


You Can Only Change Fate Once

by TheForgottenSuperhero



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, One-Shot, Red String of Fate, Sad, Soulmate AU, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForgottenSuperhero/pseuds/TheForgottenSuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red String of Fate exists, and only some people have the ability to see the strings, and these people can actually cut strings and knot other people’s strings in to alter the soulmate laws. Your best friend’s wedding is tomorrow and they know you can see the string. They ask you to help them defy the laws of the universe and help them be with the person they love even though they know that’s not their soulmate. </p><p>Or, Niall can see the strings and his is tied to Liam, who is marrying Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding

Since he was a baby he’s been seeing the red strings. On everybody’s fingers, his own. His mother said he used to reach out at nothing, twisting his fingers in the air. She hadn’t realized until he was five when with wide eyes he asked, “Mummy what are the red strings?” She had explained carefully that everybody had a string that was attached to the person they were destined to be with. She had also promised that when he turned fifteen she would tell him more but for now Niall was not to touch any red strings and not to mention that he saw them.

Of course, everybody would talk about their parents telling them about fated red strings and those special individuals who could see them. No one knew much about it all though at that time. It was all rumours of things they’d heard while eavesdropping on their parents. On Niall’s fifteenth birthday his mother sat him down and explained that he could more than just see the strings, he could change them. Cut them, tie loose ends to each other. He had the power to change fate. Niall took that responsibility very seriously. He marvelled at the red strings that stretched out of Niall’s sight and he saw others that were right next to each other. He never touched them though, he never interfered either.

When Zayn and Louis found out in tenth grade they began bombarding Niall with questions. Did he know who his red string led to? Zayn’s? Louis’? After they had quieted Harry whispered carefully that he could see them as well. Niall was shocked because he had been looking for years at the string on Harry’s left hand, tied tightly around his pinky, leading directly to the one on Louis’ right. From then on the two had a stronger friendship with each other than with the other boys. They understood what it was like to able to see all these people, some of them holding hands as their string got tangled by the proximity. Other’s kissing someone when their strings led far away, sometimes their strings only led a couple seats over, that was infinitely more heartbreaking. Harry told him about the time when he had accidentally cut someone’s string. He was six or seven, unlike Niall’s mother Harry’s had not told him that he shouldn’t touch the strings. She explained, from the moment Harry told her, what they were and what he could do with them, to them. One day in first grade Johnny Rosen had pushed him down on the playground and kicked dirt in his face. Being a child, in his anger he’d ripped the fragile string. Johnny clutched his chest and collapsed to the ground in pain. Harry immediately regretted what he’d done but it was too late to go back. He always kept a watchful eye on Johnny, even now. Looked guiltily at the short string dangling from his finger, the end dragging next to him wherever he went.

By the time they had all graduated Louis had bugged Harry so much one night about who his string was attached to, the curly haired lad blurted out, “It’s attached to me you idiot!” And as they say, the rest was history. The other end of Zayn and Niall’s strings had yet to appear. They all went to Uni and studied a lot but they maintained meeting at a coffee shop every friday afternoon to talk. Zayn began dating some guy that he was ecstatic about. After four weeks of hearing about how perfect this so called Liam was Zayn finally said he was gonna bring him the next friday. He’d pulled Niall aside and asked him if when he met Liam he would tell Zayn if their strings were attached. He claimed Harry was too full of the fate is fate bullshit and Zayn wanted to know if this guy was who he was destined to be with. Niall agreed but god, he wished he hadn’t.

When the friday rolled around the three of them waited impatiently for Zayn and his boyfriend. Niall had been typing something on his phone and didn't realize they had arrived until a voice from above him spoke.

“Hi, m’Liam.” Niall looked at the man in front of him, his eyes going down to Liam’s pinky finger where a red string was tied, he realized all too soon that Liam’s red string did not in fact lead to Zayn’s hand, it led to Niall’s. The blonde looked up at Liam again, blue eyes wide in panic before he looked to Harry who was staring back. They knew, they could see what no one else could, and they couldn’t tell anyone. Zayn really liked this guy, It wouldn’t be fair to tell him that their strings were not tied and he had actually just introduced Niall to what was suppose to be the love of his life.

When everyone was leaving Zayn bumped into Niall as they all walked back to the university's dorms together.

“So?” Zayn looked expectantly, waiting for Niall to tell him if Liam was who he was destined to be with.

“Zayn…” He looked at his friend and for a moment, he wanted to lie. Tell him that them being together was all part of the universe's plan, but he couldn’t. It was cruel because he knew that fate would intervene eventually and put them with who they were really meant for. “They don’t lead to each other.” He watched his friend’s face fall, disappointment and sadness clear as day.

“Oh. That’s- I guess that’s fine. Can you… Can you see who his leads to?” That was the big question wasn’t it. Did Niall say that him and Liam were connected? He didn’t in the end. Told Zayn he had no idea. He expected Zayn to end it, tell Liam that they could never work in the end. He didn’t though either in the end. Now, a few years after Uni. Niall was Liam’s best man at his and Zayn’s wedding. It was a cruel horrible trick the universe was playing on him right now. Harry encouraged him to tell Liam and Zayn but Niall couldn’t do it and Harry stayed quiet.

An hour before the wedding Louis popped his head into Liam’s room and told the blonde that the other groom needed to see him immediately. Niall walked in and Zayn was on him in a second.

“I need you to do something for me.” He nodded his head cautiously. “I need you to break fate. I know you said you never wanted to but there’s no way Harry would be okay with this and I just love Liam so much. I can’t stand the thought of fate fucking that up some day. It’s like I’m just waiting for the day when the person he’s really suppose to be with comes strolling in.” Niall wished he could point out the irony here.

“Does Liam know you wanna do this?” the blonde questioned.

“Sort of, I can’t technically see him because Harry is standing guard ya know the whole grooms can’t see each other thing but, can you talk to him about while I figure out a way over there? Please Niall I just,” He gripped his hair and a tear rolled down his cheek, “I need to know that nothing’s gonna pull us apart.” Niall said he would talk to Liam but he was making no promises as of right now.

When he got back to the other man of the day it was in the middle of a tie related freak-out, (“Niall listen this tie is all wrong I picked the wrong tie I need a new one right now.”). Niall sat him down and explained what Zayn wanted to do. Liam knew about Niall’s ability and about his and Zayn’s strings.

“Wow. Uh, ripping the strings? And tying them together? You can do that?”

“Theoretically, yeah.” Niall knew he could, he’d heard about it, seen strings out in the world that had obviously been changed from who they originally were going to.

“I just, I don’t know if I can do that. What about the person my string is attached to?”

“They’ll feel a little bit of pain but, they can still find someone out there who’s right for them.”

“But, we’re meant for eachother, fate has a plan and now Zayn just wants to screw it all up. How many people would that end up affecting? I just don’t know.” Liam rubbed his forehead. “What would you do Nialler? Would you cut your string to be with someone who you wanna spend the rest of your life with when you don’t even know if you’ve met the person you are destined to be with.” Niall took a deep breath. He could have a lot of influence right now, could tell Liam that he shouldn’t do it, hell Niall could refuse to do it all. But if Liam was on board one look with his puppy eyes and Niall would do anything. So here he was, at a crossroad. Does he put his best friends happiness before his own? Or does he tell Liam to wait for destiny, so he could eventually be with his true love.

“Do it Liam, you two love each other so much and, there’s always hope Liam, always.” Niall nodded his head firmly as Liam’s eyes began to fill with tears.

“But what about Zayn’s string? What about that person? He’s destined for someone else I don’t want to take him from them.” Niall sighed heavily. Unfortunately, he had a very simple solution for this one.

“You can’t tell him we told you, he didn’t want you to know but, he called me and Harry about two years ago and said he felt this horrible pain. We rushed over and,” Niall paused, the memory was an awful moment for them all. “His string had been cut. The other person or someone else had cut their string. Destiny has already been ruined for Zayn.” Niall saw it in the brown eyes he’d grown to love over the years, Liam had made a choice,

When he had the groom's gathered he explained to Liam that this would hurt, a lot. as he twisted the red string connecting himself and the brunette he almost didn’t do it. Twirling his whole destiny between his fingers and he didn’t know if he could bring himself to ruin that tie. He grabbed the string with both ends, ready to pull it apart when he felt a warm pair hands on his own. He looked into chocolate eyes and nearly sobbed.

“Do you- do you know who it’s tied to? The other end?”Liam whispered, so quietly he was sure he didn’t want Zayn to hear this. In all their years of friendship, Liam had never once asked. Niall had been thankful that he’d never had to lie to Liam about this one thing.

“Yeah, I do.” Niall replied solemnly.

“Are they nice? Do you think I could fall in love with them?” Liam sniffed and as did Niall.

“Ya know Li, I think you could. But I don’t think either of you could get past the guilt of hurting Zayn like you’re thinking about doing.” tears fell from the boy’s eyes.

“It’s you, isn’t it? You’re who I’m really meant to be with.” Niall let his tears fall. splashing onto the ground. He pulled on the string and felt a pain so deep in his chest he thought for a second there was no way he would survive this. Until he did. He pulled himself up and looked into the horror on Liam’s face, the utter pain. He took the two ends of Zayn and Liam’s strings and knotted them together. He tied until he was sure it couldn’t be undone and then he left the two to themselves.

**  
**

At the wedding Harry looked at Niall and the two grooms curiously and the blonde knew he had seen the tied strings and Niall’s own dangling one. When he got a chance he pulled Niall aside.

**  
**

“Why did you do that? Why didn’t you just let things happen how they were suppose to? Why- why would you hurt yourself like this?” Harry questioned he looked like he felt sorry for Niall.

**  
**

“He would have always worried about Zayn. Would have felt guilty. He’ll be happy with him Harry, they both will. Yeah I love Liam. And that’s just it, I love him enough to let him go so he can be much happier. Even if it is at the risk of my own. He’s happy Harry, he’s with who he’s destined to be with now.”

**  
**

“Yeah but he used to be destined for you.” Niall didn’t reply. He waved with everyone else as the newlyweds stepped into the limo that would take them to the airport. Liam and Niall’s eyes met and it was like Liam was begging the blonde to take it back. It was too late though. Niall had changed fate, there was no undoing that.

****  



	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are always repercussions to changing fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with how many people liked the first bit and a lot of people wanted another part to the story and I felt like it wasn't quite done so I wrote a second part and this is it! I was unsure whether I was gonna give Niall a happy ending or how I was gonna proceed with my vague idea I had for this part but I want everyone to know I ultimately decided on what I, as a writer, wanted to write and felt was the best way to go forward with this story. A huge thank you to every one who left kudos and especially to those who commented! I really felt encouraged and motivated to write this part so I hope you all like it!

It had been months since Liam and Zayn’s wedding. Since Niall… since he… yeah, he didn’t really like to talk about it. It felt like he just had this big gaping hole in his heart and Niall had no idea how to handle it. The frayed end of his string tied to his finger following him everywhere he went, a sharp reminder of the events that occurred at the wedding. Since The happy couple had returned from their honeymoon the blonde had had very little interaction with them. The one time he did he had to leave abruptly because he couldn’t take Liam’s eyes constantly looking at him with the saddest expression he’d ever seen. Niall thought back to that day constantly, if only he could go back, he would… what? He wouldn’t change anything because he wouldn’t have been able to handle the overwhelming guilt that came with betraying Zayn like that. All he could do was live with the hurt. 

At two AM nearly four months after the wedding Niall was awoken by his phone’s ringtone blaring from his bedside table. The blonde reached his hand and aimlessly searched for his phone before finding it and answering it quickly.

“‘Lo?” Niall muttered, his eyes staying closed and his voice deep with the sleep he had been pulled from.

“N-Niall?” His eyes snapped open with Liam’s whimpering voice on the other end of his phone. Despite everything the brunette still had a hold on Niall.

“Liam? What’s wrong? Where are you? Do you need me to come get you?” He rushed quickly already standing and pulling on a pair of sweats searching frantically for his car keys. 

“Niall it’s not right,” The blonde paused his search listening to Liam’s heavy breathing on the other end. “It doesn’t feel right with Zayn it feels awful. I know you tied our strings together but it just all feels wrong and I don’t want it anymore.” Niall sat back down on his bed.

“Li… What do you want me to do?” 

“Undo it Niall, take it back I don’t want this you have to take it back you have to put the strings back because I can’t feel like this anymore Niall just take it back!” He was hysterical, sobbing into the phone.

“Liam I… I don’t…” he paused thinking over all the information that had just been thrown at him. “Where are you Liam? Are you at your flat? You should go to bed, go back to Zayn.” Niall settled finally. 

“No I’m not at my flat,” he sniffled, “I’m at yours.” There was a lengthy pause before Liam finally asked if he could be let up and Niall pushed his shock to the back of his mind and let him up into his flat. There was a light knocking on his door a few minutes later and Niall opened it up to reveal the brunette. He had tear tracks down his face and his hair was all over the place but something wretched in Niall’s chest at the sight of his former soulmate. 

Liam rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Niall, sobbing into his shoulder. Niall returned the hug and rubbed his friends back whispering reassuring words into his ear while his own thoughts were stuck on the fact that this should have been Zayn holding Liam. The blonde comforted his friend and waited until his sobs turned into quiet sniffles. Niall leaned back and let Liam’s arms fall from his waist. He looked at the man who he thought for a long time was going to be the love of his life.

“Li, you should go home to your husband.” Liam shook his head. 

“I c-can’t Niall, it doesn’t feel right with him nothing feels right.” Niall nodded slowly trying to figure out the best solution to their problem. 

“Come sit on the couch with me and tell me about it, okay Li? Maybe I can fix it.” Liam shook his head once again but complied and sat down next to the blonde on his couch. The only light in the apartment was the moon shining through the windows. 

“It’s like… like I’m suppose to love him and something in me is telling me that but there’s also this part of me that… that…” he paused taking in a shaky breath and looked into Niall’s cerulean eyes, “That feels pulled to you.” Everything in the blondes head came to a sharp halt. “It’s like every time I’m with Zayn all I can think about is you and how much I wish I was married to you. Everything is always you and when I’m not with you there’s this gut feeling telling me I’m doing the wrong thing.” Liam was crying again, tears coating his cheeks that Niall felt the urge to kiss away but restrained his instincts. “I n-need you to f-fix this Ni. P-please I ca-an’t keep liv-ving like th-this.” The brunette was full on wailing now. Niall couldn’t stand seeing Liam like this and it hurt even more that he knew what Liam was talking about. He felt it every time he tried to date someone after he met Liam. He understood his urgency to rid himself of this feeling. 

“Liam…” Niall sniffled, he touched his cheek and realized he too was crying now. “Li look at me,” he spoke firmly. The older boy followed his request and peered up at the blonde boy he had become so enamored with. “We… we can’t do this to Zayn. He would be devastated and betrayed Liam. We can’t hurt him like that trust me.” Niall looked away trying to hold back the sobs he so desperately wanted to release. “I wanted to tell you so many times Liam.” Niall’s voice was choked, full of the tears he was trying and failing to hold back. “I w-wanted to but, Zayn loved you and then his string got cut and… I couldn’t hurt him like that. After everything you were the one thing he loved. His Dad didn’t approve at all which I’m sure he never told you. His Dad could see strings and he was so mad at Zayn when his string got cut because he thought he’d done it so he could be with you.” Niall breathed in and let his tears loose thinking about every moment he’d almost told Liam. “I couldn’t tell you, I wanted to but I just couldn’t. Zayn gave up so much for you I couldn’t do it Liam I can’t-” Niall let out a heart wrenching sob. 

He’d missed his chance to be with his soulmate and then he went and royally fucked it up even more by changing fate like some sort of idiot. When the blonde looked back Liam was in shock. He reached forward and rested his hands on either side of Niall’s face. Tear filled eyes gazed into each other and Liam pressed their lips together. A feeling of warmth rushed into both boys and fireworks went off in their brains. For a sliver of time, they forgot about everything, Zayn, strings, fate, it all left their minds. But it had to end eventually and Niall pushed Liam off of him. 

Both boys faces held horrified looks. Zayn would never have forgiven them if he knew. Liam was married and he’d just kissed Niall. Even worse was now it was like everything that had been pulling him to the blonde was even stronger. Niall covered his mouth in shock.

“Ni-”

“What did we just do? Oh my god Zayn he- we- what have we done.” Niall resigned. holding his head in his hands. 

“Niall listen to me.” 

“You are married to Zayn and you kissed me Liam we shouldn’t have done that you should have never come here, oh god.” Niall was going a mile a minute ignoring everything except the overwhelming feeling of guilt. 

“Niall!” The yell broke the blonde from his spiraling and he looked at his ex-soulmate. “Forget about Zayn for ten minutes, okay? You have been putting his happiness ahead of yours for too long Niall. That felt right, that felt better than kissing Zayn ever did and you can’t deny that.” Brown eyes met blue and the guilt was evident in Niall’s eyes. “You have to change it back now Ni, you have to please you know you have to.” Liam pleaded with the blonde but he turned his back to him. The sounds of sniffling came from Niall as the older boy reached his hand out to rest on Niall’s shoulder. 

“I can’t.” he muttered, barely above a whisper. 

“Why? Because of Zayn? Niall you shouldn’t le-” The blonde whipped around and Liam could see his red eyes and the tear tracks all across his face.

“No Liam! You don’t get it! I can’t change it back! You can only change someone’s fate once!” Niall yelled and Liam’s hand retracted in fear. “I can never change Zayn’s, yours, or my string ever again. It won’t let me. I can’t tie mine to anyone else's and I can’t untie your and Zayn’s. I can’t fix this Liam so just go home.” Niall stood up ignoring the tears hitting the carpet and Liam’s cries about them being able to figure it out. The blonde returned to his own room and shut the door. When he woke up the next morning he was once again alone in his flat with an empty feeling in his heart. 

It was two months before he heard from Liam again. Niall had kept himself fairly isolated from the group, he ignored any texts or calls from Zayn about hanging out or getting coffee (after the first month they’d stopped) and kept limited contact with Harry and Louis. Liam kept it short and simple. He texted that they needed talk and he would be at Niall’s apartment in an hour. Despite the blondes tug not to he tidied up and put on his favourite shirt and jeans. He hated that after all that had happened Niall would seemingly always love Liam. It wasn’t fair. When his bell rang to buzz Liam up Niall pushed the button much faster than he’d like to admit. 

Finally there was a knock on his flat’s door. Niall breathed in deeply before opening the door to be met with one more person then he’d been expecting. Liam and Harry shoved their way into Niall’s flat despite the boy’s bewildered expression. Once they’d all met in the living room Liam spoke up about the abrupt visit. 

“Niall, Harry is gonna fix our strings.” The blonde furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Like hell he is.” both brunette’s eyes flew open in shock. “I told you Liam, I’m not hurting Zayn like that. I know you think putting our strings back together will magically fix everything but it won’t and everything will just be fucked up even more except Zayn will be heartbroken and betrayed.” Niall marched off with the intent to lock himself in his bedroom but Harry grabbed his arm.  
“Niall stop it.” Niall glared trying to shake his arm loose but it was a useless battle. “Niall you listen to me and maybe for once in your life you will understand that you’re fucking important too.” The blonde stopped his yanking and looked at one of his best friends in defeat. “I have watched you put Zayn’s and everyone else's happiness above yours your whole life. After you told us you could see strings all you did was look for the one Zayn’s tied to and you tried to get Louis to realize his soulmate was right next to him. I appreciated that Niall really but there came a point where all you were doing was giving and refusing to take. You should have told Zayn from the start, I shouldn’t have let it get this far, there’s a lot of things I wish I could change in the past but neither of us can. Life, fate, the universe, whatever, it’s giving you a last chance here to be selfish. To be happy Niall.” Harry’s eyes softened at his best friend and both of their eyes were watering. “We’re both begging you to take it Niall please. For once in your life do something for yourself, please.” Both of the brunettes were looking at Niall with desperation clear on their faces.

“What about Zayn?” he choked out. 

“We got a divorce.” Niall’s eyes shifted to Liam, “I couldn’t pretend to be in love with him anymore, it wasn’t fair to either of us and… I told him everything Niall.” His blue eyes widened. 

“When? When did you tell him?” Niall pleaded as Harry released his pale arm.

“About a month ago.” Liam looked ashamed. 

“Oh god he… he stopped texting and calling a month ago.” Niall looked at the floor. He’d done something he’d spent so long avoiding, he’d hurt Zayn, betrayed one of his best friends. 

“Niall don’t do this.” Harry’s voice rang out through his thoughts. The blonde turned back to his friend. “Do not let Zayn get in the way here, he’ll come around okay, he’ll get over this but you? You need to do this. But don’t you dare do it for me, or even for Liam,” Niall looked curiously at his friend, “Do it for yourself, Niall. Please do this one thing for you.” 

Niall looked across the room contemplating his choices. His attention was caught by a framed photo above his fireplace. The blonde walked to it and picked up the small photograph. It was taken on the first day of their sophomore year of college. All of them were stood together on the quad, Zayn’s arm wrapped tightly around Liam’s waist and they were all laughing at Louis attempting to pick his boyfriend up to prove that, “Just because you’re a bloody skyscraper Haz doesn’t mean I can’t lift you up,”. All of them looked happy, except Niall. He was laughing but he just didn’t seem like the other boys in the photo. Niall didn’t want to not be happy anymore. 

“Do it.” Niall whispered. He turned from the photo and looked at Liam who’s brown eyes were shining a way they hadn’t since before the wedding. The older boy reached his hand out and Niall took it immediately and intertwined their fingers. He was overwhelmed with a sense of familiarity, like the spaces between his fingers had always meant to be filled with Liam’s. Harry reached toward Liam’s string and his hands carefully undid the sloppy knot Niall had tied. Liam braced himself for the pain, lightly squeezing Niall’s hand in fear of what was suppose to come but it never happened. Liam furrowed his eyebrows at the lack of earth shattering pain but both Niall and Harry shrugged not fully understanding why either. Harry grabbed Niall’s string and they both watched in fascination as the two strings came together like magnets. Niall lifted the string but it was like it had never been ripped. There was no evidence whatsoever. 

Harry and Niall wrote it off and told Liam it was done. He was curious as to why the boys seemed so puzzled but he didn’t push it. Harry said he had to go right away but before he could get the door open Niall enveloped him in a hug.

“Thanks Haz, you have no idea…” Niall sniffled. 

“Yeah, I do.” Harry responded, “You were the one who told Louis I knew who his soulmate was.” They both chuckled fondly. Liam watched the two friends and understood why the had always seemed so oddly close. He supposed it was nice having someone else who could see what you saw and could talk about it with you. Harry and Niall separated and the curly haired lad exited the apartment. 

Liam and Niall faced each other. The blonde tugged on the bottom of his t-shirt and Liam was biting his thumb nail. The flat was covered in a tense atmosphere full of the unknown. 

“So what do we do now?” The younger boy questioned. His blue eyes wide with excitement but also anxiety. 

“I think… we go on dates for a while.” Liam spoke his voice timid in fear of breaking the silence. 

“Right… dates.” Niall nodded. Liam began walking to Niall’s front door and as he stepped outside of the flat he looked back at his once again soulmate. 

“I’ll uh, text you.” He said scratching the back of his neck. 

“Okay.” Niall breathed out. Liam started down the hallway and Niall shut his door. The blonde stood still in his front hall thinking about the events of the day, his flip in attitude and sudden revelations. All of this was interrupted by a fast knock on his door. Niall whipped around and opened it to an out of breath Liam. 

“I don’t want to start with dates.” He huffed.

“That’s good too.” Niall confirmed, giddiness bubbling in his stomach. 

“We’ve known each other for years.” Liam took a step into Niall’s apartment and shut the door behind him.

“Yeah, we don’t need dates.” Niall nodded and wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck.  
“Dates are just for getting to know the other person and we already know each other.” Liam returned Niall’s gesture and settled his arms around the blonde’s waist. Niall nodded. 

“So where do you want to start then?” Niall quirked his eyebrow as both boys moved closer to each other, lips centimeters apart. 

“Preferably your bedroom.” The older boy latched their lips together and Niall pushed them backward so Liam was leaning on his front door. The brunette’s hand trailed down to the other boys thighs and he lifted him so the Irish boy’s legs were wrapped around Liam’s waist. The brunette carried him to his bedroom never once separating their mouths as their tongues tangled with each other. Liam carefully set his soulmate down on the bed and leaned over top of him with his hands on either side of the blondes head. He pulled away momentarily despite the younger boys whine in protest. 

“You sure about this?” Liam’s eyes held such a ferocity of caring the Niall almost teared up. He looked down and his eyes were caught by the red string, tangled together by their close proximity. Niall looked back up to the love of his life and smiled.

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a happy ending! I'm a sap and I hated Niall being sad and I have all this theory behind the strings like why Liam didn't feel right with Zayn and why Niall and his string just went back together and I didn't include that because in the universe I sort of created people know a very limited amount about the strings and everything so it didn't make sense for Harry or Niall to know but if any of you want to hear about it just let me know and I will happily write you a paragraph all about my ideas. If you want to see more of me you can find me on tumblr at horxnhugs and I am always happy to answer messages and asks there! I'd love to hear what you guys thought of how it ended up so please leave a comment below if you want to!

**Author's Note:**

> This is so sad omg I'm so sorry. I saw this prompt and I was like I NEED TO WRITE THIS and then I made myself super sad but it was interesting to write. I don't know I feel like I might write something more to this like with Liam telling Niall it doesn't feel right or he wishes Niall had never messed with the strings... let me know what you think! Thank you for reading!


End file.
